


Secret Place

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron decide to go to a secret place in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Place

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** Takes place during 6th year, and forget HBP. Written using the prompt "Our last shortcut through woods nearly ended in disaster."  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“I’m bored!” Ron exclaimed one morning while laying in bed with his boyfriend. 

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“Um…we could have sex!”

“No, sorry. Not in the mood right now. How about we go to the field?”

“Harry, you know that our last shortcut through woods nearly ended in disaster. If Hermione hadn’t been there we wouldn’t have survived.” Ron said, pulling his lover closer.

Harry sighed and thought for a moment. “We don’t have to go through the woods. We could fly there.”

Ron paused, “Sure, But how will we sneak out with our brooms?”

“I think my invisibility cloak can cover one broom and we can sneak it out that way. We can both ride on one, right?” Harry suggested.

“OK. But we need to get dressed first…” Ron stated.

“Well…yeah!” Harry laughed at his boy toy and got out of bed, grabbing his clothes.

Ron watched as Harry got dressed and then reached for his wand. “Accio boxers!” His boxers flew through the air and landed on top of Ron’s head. Harry laughed and Ron rolled his eyes before pulling them on and standing up. The redhead strutted to his dresser and finished clothing himself.

The teens then grabbed Harry’s broom and invisibility cloak. Harry threw his cloak over his broom and they headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They hoped that no one would stop them, and they were lucky. They made it out of the Portrait Hole without being stopped at all.

Ron sighed as they started the long descent to the exit out to the Hogwarts grounds. After what seemed like an eternity they were outside. Now they just needed to get out of sight.

“Let’s go a couple feet into the Forbidden Forrest. It should be sufficiently safe there to take off.” Harry suggested and Ron nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the forest, trying to not attract any attention. They were a few feet from the edge of the forest when Hermione came running up to them. “What are you guys up to?” Hermione gasped, catching her breath. 

“Uh…nothing,” Ron said, glancing at his boyfriend.

“Yeah. Just out for a stroll…” Harry said.

Hermione gave them a skeptical look and nodded. “Right, well, when you’re done come to the library to finish your homework.”

Hermione turned to walk away. Then she paused. “You guys are going to a secret place to shag, aren’t you?” There was silence as the two teens blushed. “I figured.” With that, she rushed away.

Two red faces watched their friend wander back to the castle before finally looking at the other. Both boys shrugged and then they continued on their way.

Once they were in the woods, Ron removed the cloak from the broom. The boys mounted and Harry tied the cloak around the handle. Soon the two best friends-turned-boyfriends took off. 

They flew up and over the woods and soon there were cries of “Stop that” and “Wahoo” in the distance.


End file.
